Together By Accident, Bound By Love
by EstelleYS
Summary: A WolframXYuuri fiction; Yuuri and Wolfram are tyring their absolute best to keep their relationship secret, but what happens when an attack is underway? Will their love get them out of this problem?


TOGETHER BY ACCIDENT, BOUND BY LOVE.  
Takes place a couple of months after all of Wolfram's family and Yuuri decide to keep the engagement between the 2 a secret, and by this time, they have developed feelings for each other. Also, Yuri becomes a lot more hardworking and sensible, and Wolfram… is just… well, Wolfram. He doesn't change much, or it wouldn't be fun to write this fic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh or any of the characters in it [although I love Wolfram, he's so cute :], and this story is in no way related to the anime or manga. Small spoilers ahead, if you read carefully.  
Anyway, let's get to it. This is my longest one shot yet, believe it or not.  
[Cal Divarnt is an OC, though not a major one. He only plays a minor role in this story.]

* * *

"It's time to sleep, Wolf. Get to bed." Yuuri said, watching Wolfram pull another bunch of papers out of the pile on the coffee table.  
"You're one to tell me that, come on, you're still up, you wimp." Wolfram retorted, smirking.  
"Don't call me a wimp!!" Yuuri said defensively, frowning. Wolfram chuckled.  
"Ok ok, whatever. Pent up sexual tension much." He laughed.

Yuuri glared at the blonde, but was quietened with a kiss on his neck from behind. Yuuri smiled and clutched the back of Wolfram's head behind his shoulder, holding his closer and turning around. Wolfram's hand rested on the small of his back, and Yuuri's fingers were interlaced behind the other's neck. "Cute." Yuuri said, and Wolfram sweat dropped.

"QUIT SAYING THAT, DAMMIT!!!" He yelled, and Yuuri ran behind the armchair, laughing. Wolfram sat down in it, sighing. Yuuri grinned and sat down in the bed, under the covers. Wolfram decided to join him, and sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you reading now, Wolf?" Yuuri asked cheerily, and Wolfram sighed, replying, "A stack of documents from Central. They want you to authorize some activities and asked me to browse through them so that if you had any questions, I could help answer them. In all honesty, the documents were simple enough. You could have managed."

Yuuri sat up. "Is there anything really important?"

Wolfram shook his head. "Although, there is speculation that someone in the council is planning to off you."

"Off me??" Yuuri frowned. Being a king was annoyingly more dangerous than it seemed. People always wanted to take your place by challenging your authority, killing you, or taking a hostage. So far, all attempts had failed, but this happened way too often for them to relax. "Yes…" Wolfram observed the slightly disturbed demeanor of the king and smiled. He crawled over Yuuri and slipped under the covers next to him. Yuuri cuddled into him as he said softly, "I'll just keep a closer eye on you, that's all."

Yuuri nodded and smiled, mumbling into Wolfram's chest. "I'm sure you will, Wolf…"

Wolfram smiled and pulled Yuuri closer, and Yuuri snuggled into him. Wolfram lowered his body so that his chin rested on Yuuri's head. He kissed it softly, and Yuuri looked up, smiling. "Ahh. Yeah…" Wolfram patted his fist against his palm. "There's going to be a meeting tomorrow, with the ministers and officials who had come here... they're also staying for the night, so it makes it an even better situation for the speculations to prove true… I'll start from there. And I'll notify Conrad about the speculations, too."  
Yuuri nodded. He was worried about Wolfram hurting himself for him.  
Wolfram knew. He knew how difficult the situation was, and how annoying it was to be distant as ever from Yuuri in their presence because they didn't know about the engagement. He couldn't be too close to Yuuri, or they'd guess it, and maybe try to use the relationship against them. It was so complicated, but Wolfram knew that as long as they didn't reveal it, and he had Yuuri by his side, he couldn't care less. They'd manage somehow.

"Don't overwork yourself… Wolf." Yuuri said, tightening his grip on the blonde boy. Wolfram looked at him for a second, and hugged him to his chest.  
"I won't. And you too, Yuuri. You're the king, and that means tons of paperwork and treaties and approvals to browse, but you should take care of yourself and get enough rest." He said, and Yuuri nodded. His grip relaxed and Yuuri rested against him, exhaling softly. "No sneaking off to work tonight, Yuuri, you dumass." Wolf said, his eyes shutting in contentment as he heard the Maoh's heart beating.  
Wolfram's hands tangled in Yuuri's ebony hair and he stared out of the window. Yuuri mumbled something, and Wolfram pulled the covers right up to Yuuri's neck. "I love you, Yuuri, you wimp." He whispered, and laughed softly. His head lolled against the backboard, and eventually, he too, fell asleep. Yuuri awoke and gently moved the other into a more comfortable sleeping position. He stood up and watched the other sleep for a moment, loving the calm look his fiancé had while he slept.

"Don't call me a wimp, Wolf, you baka." He whispered, and then he grinned. "Love you too, Wolf."  
He couldn't rest. 'Sorry, Wolf.' He thought, his body taking control. 'I'm the new Maou, and it's been hard on you, especially.'

He walked over to the desk and lit a few candles, and looked through the stack of documents intently.

* * *

The next morning, Wolf woke in anger to find that once again, he had not been woken up when Yuuri slipped off to perform a midnight stint. He saw Yuuri at the table, sleeping, and he shook his head. Yuuri had no reason to work himself so hard… then he glimpsed the pile of papers he himself had been overlooking. He sighed. He should have shut up about them and left them somewhere where Yuuri would not be provoked by the thought of unseen documents.

Yuuri shifted slightly. "Wolf…" he muttered, and Wolfram smiled a sad smile. "I'm here." He said, whispering close to the king's ear, and Yuuri smiled. He woke up and held Wolfram's face still as he kissed his softly. "I know. Good morning, love."  
Wolfram looked away, faking anger. "Mocking me, Yuuri? I never knew it had become your new hobby." Yuuri stood up, concerned. He smiled at Wolfram. "I'm not mocking you, Wolf. You know that." The ebony haired boy said, and his hand rested gently on Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram smirked and he used his thumb to push Yuuri's chin up, kissing his jaw line, which made Yuuri "mmm" appreciatively, and he grinned at the blonde.

"Let's not be late for today's meeting. Prints say that there'll be a discussion for recreational areas for the townsfolk, I'm going to try convince them to build a baseball field." Yuuri said happily, pointing at the papers. Wolfram smiled at him, and nodded.  
"Ok." He said, and they kissed one more time before Yuuri bounded off to the washroom. Wolfram looked at the papers. The piled had been huge the other night, but as he flipped through them, he saw that every single one had been examined, and every single one had an approval or declining stamp. He sighed. He worried a lot for Yuuri's health.

"We'll begin the meeting now." Conrad announced, and Yuuri was pleased to see Wolfram and Conrad were on either side of him. He faced the officials and the meeting progressed. "Now, about the treaty between our country and the West, there's a loophole in the contract that I was shown…"  
"By who??" an official interrupted. Wolfram stood up. "Do not, under any circumstances, interrupt the king, foolish man." He said, growling as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The official glared at him, but sat back down. "Peace," Yuuri said, and he coughed. Wolfram sat down, alerted by his cough. Was Yuuri sick?

"I was shown the loophole by Conrad before I retired to my room yesterday. I had asked him about the document, since I had found it and had decided to browse through it in interest. However, Wolfram was busy looking through Articles case A14 to D47, so I had to find Conrad instead, who was going through articles D49 to articles F13. The document was titled D48." Yuuri said, and Wolfram was frankly, quite surprised. He didn't know Yuuri would have made such a good king, and now, all he could do was rest his head on a fist, proud of his secret fiancé.  
"Either way," Yuuri continued, "The document states that…"

Conrad watched the door. When he felt there was no one outside, he began to refocus on the ministers. Several were nodding their heads in agreement, but a minority were shaking their heads in disapproval. He frowned. Yuuri saw this too, and Wolfram. Although Wolfram and he were beginning to get angry at the arrogantly opposing officials, Yuuri simply smiled.  
"Having a baseball field here… I know it's a little weird, but the kids will love it. Conrad and I can teach them how to play, and maybe they'll have tournaments for fun now and then." He said, standing up. He tilted his head to the side. "After all, kids are playing outside on the streets, playing with makeshift balls out of cotton wrapped in bandages and strips of patched cloth, if we provide for the children, is it not one way to win the people over to the governments side?" he said, and Conrad smiled. He continued for Yuuri, "The parents will see the happiness in their children and this might just win their hearts."

Wolfram nodded. "Having said that, in article C20, there was a statement on the lack recreational spaces and a petition signed by a group of commo… villagers, who asked for facilities to let loose in. What better way to let the King's idea start than to allow them to build a baseball field?" Yuuri nodded.

Suddenly, the same official from before stood up. "This is ridiculous, we should focus more on attaining external treaties and peace with other areas before our own!! What's the use of having our people trust us if the outsiders don…" Wolfram stood up so fast his chair fell backwards.  
"FOOLISH MAN!!! Sit and pay respects to the King!!!" Wolfram yelled, furious, and Yuuri stood up. "Outsiders can remain outsiders. But our people… Our people must trust us. If you say we can tend to them later…" Yuuri slammed his fist on the table. Conrad stood up as well, to calm him down. "… If you say we can care for them after we've taken care of everything and everyone else, who knows if they'll still BE HERE, RIGHT??!" He yelled, and the man growled angrily, unsatisfied by the answer he was given. "What if we have not finished the process of winning our people over when the outsiders begin to mistrust us??! What if they try to overthrow your government?!?!"

Wolfram glared at his and unsheathed half of his sword. "FILTHY MAN!!! REPENT ON YOUR KNEES!!! Apologize, or this is your last day on Demon World soil!!! How dare you insult the governing of our King??!" The man smirked. Conrad saw his younger brother's face contort in fury and he quickly said in a calming voice, "Sit down, Wolfram. Let Yuuri handle it." Yuuri looked impassive as he sat back down, and now only Conrad and Wolfram remained standing.

"My my… the tension in here is rather alarming, is it not?"  
Yuuri looked up and saw Wolfram's oldest brother enter the room. "Sir Gwendal… pleased to see you could make it." He sighed.  
Gwendal smiled. "Of course. May I ask to why there is such a tensed atmosphere as of now?" Wolfram picked his chair up and Conrad sat down, and Gwendal took his place next to Wolfram. Conrad whispered the situation and Yuuri saw him frown a couple of times. Looking to Wolfram, he noticed his fiancé was still furious and seething, and much as he hated to admit it, he himself was pretty damned furious.  
'Calm down.' He told himself, and he looked to Wolfram. 'You too, Wolf… calm down. If I don't… my Maoh side might take over.' Wolfram settled, and he took a drink of his water. "Either way." Yuuri looked out to the ministers. "Let's get back to the meeting."  
The minister from before certainly knew how to rile people up. He now stood up with 2 others seated opposite him. "Hand on. King sama, you haven't given us a satisfactory answer. We believe in the importance of gaining the trust from others, since there are more of them than our own people. Why from the inside out??" one of them asked, and the idiot behind him nodded furiously, though hiding a little uncertainty. "Yes, that's right, that's right!!" he blatantly said, and the official from before smirked arrogantly. Yuuri frowned. Wolfram rose from his seat slightly.

"What???" He said threateningly. Yuuri stopped him.

"Wolfram. Sit down." He said, and Wolfram glared at him too, but he sat back down from his half standing posture. Conrad covered his left eye and leaned on his elbow, sighing. Gwendal grinned at Yuuri and all awaited for his words. "We must always start from the heart." Yuuri said with his eyes closed, and then he frowned, his raven eyes meeting the stares of all in the conference room. "No matter what the case, we must always start from our people, always start from ourselves!!! Even if we dare to make peace with other countries, do you seriously think they'll trust us while they see us treating our own people in this way??! We should start from our people, satisfy our people, and nurture our people, to behave well and react with certainty in the face of danger!! If we cannot trust our own people, who are we to fall back on, you tell me!!!" Yuuri shouted, his palms faced down on the table.

"First of all, starting from the inside out, we'll have to change. Look at yourselves. Self examine. Be wise in your own ways before choosing the path for others, or they are sure to rebel." Yuuri said, his voice a low dangerous growl. "Then you will be sorry, when you see yourself in a deadly rebellion, lifeless on the ground."

Yuuri turned away from the table to cool down, he was burning with fury. 'NO!! If it goes on like this… I'll become… calm down… calm!!!' he ordered himself, and he turned back to the table. He sat down and drank from his glass. Wolfram looked at him, concerned. Conrad too, was worried, but Gwendal and him both knew it was more worrying for Wolfram.

"If that's all, it's getting late. Shall we break up the meeting for a break?" Gwendal said, smiling. Everyone instantly nodded, and Conrad addressed approvingly, "It's now approximately 4:30, shall we meet back here at 5:30? Dinner will be provided for after the meeting, which you have all been informed about beforehand in a letter which was sent. After dinner, you are to retire to the lounge or your rooms for the night." Several of the ministers and officials nodded, and they left the room quickly.  
The second the room was empty of fools, Yuuri slammed his fist on the table. "DAMMIT!!!" he shouted, and Wolfram got up, wrapping his arms around the ebony haired boy as Conrad locked the door, showing signs of fury as he clicked it shut loudly. "Bunch of halfwits!!! Especially that little brat of an official… who the hell does he think he is??!!" Wolfram shouted, glaring at the door as though it was the brat in question. Conrad held his hands up in a sign of peace. "Ok, you 2… calm down." He said, and Gwendal nodded. "Right now all we need to think about is making Yuuri's case sound more convincing, and then we'll take it from there."

Yuuri glared up from where he was before, which was Wolfram's neck. He loosened his grip on the blonde, comforting as it was, and glared. "How the hell did it get from a baseball field to this?! This doesn't even make sense!!!" Wolfram held him by his waist from behind again and Yuuri relaxed, resting a hand on top of Wolfram's.  
Conrad shook his head. "I understand that it's very frustrating for the both of you, but Wolfram, I'm going to have to ask you to be more discreet. Honestly, you're screaming your relationship if you continue the way you're going." Yuuri turned his head to the side and grit his teeth. Wolfram nuzzled into his neck and his eyes turned angry. This was too difficult!!!  
"We'll leave the 2 of you alone for now, don't stay too long in here, though. Get out for some air before the meeting continues." Gwendal said, dragging Conrad out as well. 'They are NOT going to get any fresh air…' Gwendal predicted with a sigh as he walked away.  
Wolfram and Yuuri stared at the walls, back to back. Then Wolfram turned around. "Yuuri, I think Conrad's right. Oh my god, I cannot believe I just said that…" he paused, making a mock disgusted face, to which Yuuri playfully punched him on his left arm. "I think… if we do really continue on like this, too many people will e able to tell what's going on. We've got to act more distant. I've jumped to your defense too many times just now, mostly just on instinct."

"I didn't mind that, my beautiful fiancé." Yuuri reminded, smirking. Wolfram smirked back, and whispered in the other's ear, "You're the one that's beautiful, wimp." Yuuri was pissed off slightly at this, but he grinned as he pushed Wolfram up against the wall and attacked his lips hungrily, causing the blonde to moan his name softly. Yuuri enjoyed this reaction. Wolfram glared at him mock angrily, and he turned the tables on Yuuri, pinning the raven to the wall. Then his face turned serious.

"Yuuri, you did that again last night. And I'd just told you before we went to bed not to sneak out… why, Yuuri?? Why do you keep betraying my trust??" Wolfram asked, and Yuuri frowned. "There just wasn't enough time to go through the stack in the morning before the meeting, nor after lunch or even during it, since we were dining with the ambassador." Yuuri muttered in defense, but Wolfram pinned his wrist down tighter. "You could have went though it with me so that I could fill you in, Yuuri. That's a lousy excuse, wimp!!" Wolfram growled intimidatingly, and Yuuri's face became overthrown by anger. "Wolfram, stop calling me a WIMP!!"  
Wolfram was released, and his head hit the wall behind his as Yuuri stomped over to his chair, taking an seat with his legs apart and grabbing his glass. Wolfram sighed, and walked over to him. "I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating, isn't it. We're both getting worked up by the officials' stupidity, and you've got the stress of being a Maoh, me the stress of protecting you, and both of us the stress of hiding…"

"… Do you regret."

Wolfram knew he was talking abut whether he regretted accepting the accidental proposal. He smiled and swept his fringe out of the way. "Of course not, Yuuri. I'll never regret accepting you as my fiancé." He said, sitting on Yuuri's left leg, wrapping his arms around him and bringing the boy's head to his neck. Yuuri kissed the area where Wolfram's shoulder connected with his neck and smiled. "… I'm glad. I'll never regret it either." He kissed Wolfram on the lips. "Choosing to stay with you was the best decision I've ever made." Wolfram nodded at him, and hugged his Yuuri possessively. "No backing out, Yuuri." He said firmly and childishly, and Yuuri was stunned for a moment, before he kissed Wolfram's forehead.

"Of course not, Wolf."

* * *

"Meeting adjourned."  
Everyone took their seat, back from a well spent break, cooling down and discussing procedures. Wolfram and Yuuri looked much more relaxed, Conrad observed, and Gwendal was back, happy from finishing the last few stitches… of that… thing, he was making. 'It's safer to call it a thing if you don't know what it is…' Conrad thought, sweat dropping. 'Either way, he looks happy enough, so let's just move on…' Conrad said, sighing as he started off the meeting.

"I've taken the time during the break to consider the proposition brought to me by Minister Cal Divarnt, in article B76. He asked for recreational areas specifically for children between the ages of 3 and 8 and also 10 and 15. The building of the baseball fields… if it's the unfamiliarity of the sport you're worried about, or if it's the mixing of the culture between 2 worlds you're intimidated by, I'm willing to let it rest for now." Yuuri said, and several ministers sat up in their seats. Here, Conrad added in, "But if you wish for the aborting of King sama's plan, you must be willing to elect someone who will build stable and durable facilities the children will have fun in." Yuuri nodded at this.

Minister Cal Divarnt stood up."I… I am willing to take up this role because I love children… if no one objects."

No one objected, and Yuuri stood up, smiling. "Well, Minister Cal, I suppose this task… I'm trusting you to take care of it. Well." The minister smiled, shaking his head. "Thinking the opposite of me even when I volunteer to do something… That's low, Sir Yuuri." He laughed, and the ministers allowed a small smile on each of their faces. Minister Cal Divarnt had a way with both adults and children, and a personality like that was hard as hell to find nowadays.

Yuuri turned to the ministers and sighed. "This afternoon was ridiculously silly. I think we should all head off for a rest before dinner, and I'll invite staff to join us, whereby we'll have somewhat of a small party to celebrate Minister Cal's newest assignment."  
Wolfram and Conrad stood up. "King, it's an excuse to let the meeting end early, isn't it." Conrad said, grinning mischievously. Yuuri stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Ah ha ha… I've been found out…" he laughed, and some of the officials and ministers laughed along with him and Conrad.

Wolfram knocked the table lightly. "Well then, I'll inform the kitchens about the dinner arrangements… till 7, everyone." He reminded, and Conrad quickly quipped, "Meeting ended."  
The officials and ministers filed out of the room, and Yuuri nodded to Wolfram, who ran off in the direction of the kitchens. 'He'll meet me back at the room, then.' Yuuri thought, and he was quickly escorted by Conrad to his room, who refused to let him go alone due to the speculations that Wolfram informed him about. Yuuri slid into the room and shut the door, sitting on the floor and leaning against the it. He quietened external sounds and heard Conrad's voice.

"I felt it too. We must be more wary."  
"I'm sure Wolfram had felt the pressure as well."  
"At tonight's dinner, we must be careful in watching Yuuri more so than now. What we're doing isn't enough."  
Gwendal chuckled. "Conrad, it's never enough."

They walked away. Yuuri stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He too, felt a presence, but it was not too threatening. Still, as the meeting progressed, it had never faded, and Yuuri was disturbed by it. He hoped it had not worried Wolfram too much. _Click._ "Speak of the devil, love." Yuuri said, smiling. "I was just thinking about you."  
Wolfram pulled off his uniform to reveal his chest, and shivering, he pulled on what would have been considered a black turtleneck shirt in Yuuri's world. Even in something so simple, Yuuri admired how it brought out Wolfram's… slender… figure. 'There really is no other word for it!!!' Yuuri thought in his mind, and he stood up, changing as well. Wolfram watched him pull on a white long sleeved top and a blue vest with a zip down the middle that could be used as a jacket over it. Neither bothered to change their pants.

"We're not going in this to the dinner, are we??" Wolfram said in disgust, and Yuuri shook his head. "No, but it's good for relaxing for now." He leaned over to the bedside table and picked at a book while Wolfram joined him on the bed. "What's that?" Wolfram asked, and Yuuri turned to him.  
"Just some light reading. This was one of my favorite books in the past." Yuuri said, referring to when he first came to the Demon world. Wolfram nodded, and he sat next to Yuuri, both quietly reading. Slowly, Wolfram's arm snaked around Yuuri's waist, and the king allowed himself to be pulled in between Wolfram's legs, who seemed content just to let him sit there. Wolfram read over Yuuri's shoulder, and finally, they hit the end of the few chapters Yuuri seemed determined to complete.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said softly, nipping at Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri sighed in pleasure and turned around, on fours as he faced Wolfram. "That was sly, Wolf…" he complained, and his fingers disappeared under Wolfram's shirt. Wolfram shirted slightly, getting used to Yuuri's cold fingers against his bare flesh, but queerly, liking it as well…

"Mmm… Wolfram…" Yuuri moaned, and Wolfram smirked, pushing Yuuri to the limit as he bit his ear. "Ahh!!" Yuuri gasped, and he buried his face in the crook of Wolfram's neck, their legs tangling under the covers. Wolfram pushed Yuuri up against the headboard and kissed him gently, running his tongue on Yuuri's lower lip and asking for permission. Yuuri slid his hands out from under Wolfram's shirt, allowing it, teasing him as their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. Yuuri's hand fisted Wolfram's hair, pulling him into a passionate embrace, kissing the top of his head. Wolfram wrapped his legs around the waist of the raven haired boy, emerald eyes met with ebony ones. They loved each other so much it was hard to believe. "Wolf…" Yuuri muttered, and he got on top of the boy. The blonde smirked up at him, flushed and breathing slightly heavier than usual. "I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram said, and Yuuri nodded, hands on either side of his fiancé's head, lowering himself as he kissed Wolfram's neck, trailing down to his collarbone, where he left a love bite. Wolfram arched slightly off the bed as he felt Yuuri's mouth working on his sensitive spot. "Yuuri…" he muttered, and Yuuri looked up at him, a trail of saliva clear between the king's tongue and Wolfram's collarbone. He was panting and flushed too, but he had a smile on his face. Wolfram shook his head. "Don't stop…" Wolfram said softly, and Yuuri nodded. "Ok…" he muttered, and he pulled the neck of Wolfram's turtleneck down even farther, running his lips over the pale alabaster skin. Wolfram moaned in pleasure and arched his back, his body pleading for more.

"My god, Wolf. You look so…" Yuuri paused, moaning as Wolfram captured his lips in another amazing kiss. Wolfram pushed him onto the bed, his knees by Yuuri's hips and his palms faced down on either side of the raven's head, just like the position Yuuri was in before. "Shh." Wolfram said, putting a finger lightly over Yuuri's lips, then taking them with his own. Yuuri moaned.

"Wolfram…"  
"Yuuri…"  
"Wolf… I…" Yuuri panted, and suddenly, he distinctly heard the bell for 6:30. He cursed his hearing and looked at Wolfram. Wolfram was glaring out of the window too, and Yuuri knew his anger was directed at the bell. "We'll just continue later, ok? For now, let's go take a shower." The Maoh suggested, and Wolfram nodded.  
"There was a set of clothes brought in. I'll help you get them, after you take a shower." Wolfram said, and Yuuri nodded.

* * *

"Ah!! Conrad and Gwendal." Yuuri said, waving comically. Wolfram stood next to him, hand on the hilt of his sword as always. Conrad smiled, and Gwendal nodded. They made their way over to the other 2 before entering the dining area.

Yuuri was in something that looked like a tuxedo from his world, but the collar was raised, and the tie was something like a ribbon. The jacket itself was long, reaching past his knees, and it was black like his pants. His shirt was a faint red, and the ribbon abound his neck was a darker red. Wolfram had brought the clothes to him, as promised, and commented how good he looked in the combination of red and black.

Wolfram was wearing a white coat that might have passed for a lab coat, with a white shirt and white pants as well, and his clothes were lined with green silk. He had a green neck tie, and it had a gold plated pin on it. His sword hung from a dark green belt that matched his tie, with gold lining. His right hand was in his pocket now, with his left resting on the wall.

Conrad was wearing a brown over coat like a longer version of his usual uniform, with a white shirt and brown pants underneath. His smile was naturally in place, and he had uncharacteristically placed a small flower in the pocket of his jacket.

Gwendal was in a formal black coat and a pair of black pants to match. His clothes had a white lining, and it had 2 rose buttons down the neck of the shirt, and the same rose cuff links as well. He had his hands hanging loosely as he guided all of them toward the door. "Ok, ok, let's head for dinner now, we need to mingle with the guests, don't we." Gwendal said, and Conrad held Wolfram back. Yuuri was ushered in by Gwendal, and greeted warmly. He turned back. He knew that they were discussing what he had heard from that afternoon, with his back to the door.  
A couple of minutes late, Wolfram came in, talking in low tones with Conrad. 'I knew it…' Yuuri said, as he glimpsed Wolfram's worried face. All three of the brothers never stood too far from him, and Wolfram was the one who had to bear the biggest burden. He couldn't even get too close to Yuuri or their relationship would be blown. "Dinner will commence in 5 minutes, will all guests please proceed to taking a seat?" the doorman announced from a piece of paper, and the dinner table, long and fancily set, was taken to by the officials, ministers and guests. Yuuri sat down, and everyone else did, after him.

"Today's menu is…"

Yuuri zoned out, watching Wolfram, who was next to him, pretending to look at nothing in particular, but he couldn't help it. His delicious fiancé was too cute to ignore… Conrad kicked Yuuri under the table. Yuuri jumped a little and saw everyone was waiting for him to begin eating. He cleared his throat. "R… Right. Everyone, you… err, may feast." He said, and he smiled when he saw them all begin to eat. Wolfram smiled, and Yuuri tucked in, eating happily. Discussion about light topics were made, and Yuuri felt glad the tussle in the afternoon had blown over.  
Suddenly, all 3 brother's head turned to the window. Yuuri felt it coming too, but he was too slow.

'No time…' he thought, 'No time to defend or reflect!!!'

An arrow crashed through the window, heading straight for Yuuri's vital points. In a flurry of activity, Yuuri lost himself, trying to calm the ministers and save himself at the same time. The arrow never stopped its time, continuing on its path to Yuuri's instant death.

'Wolfram…' Yuuri thought. 'I love you.'

Blood was shed in the dining hall, and all was quiet.

* * *

"WOLFRAM!!! WOLFRAM!!!" Yuuri screamed, and Conrad and Gwendal were immediately by his side. The young Maoh was crouched over Wolfram protectively, and the ministers were frozen in shock. Some had stood up, standing a few meters away from the 4. One of them, of course, was Minister Cal Divarnt. Wolfram, lying on the floor faced to the ceiling laughed. "Told you… I'll watch, didn't I… wimp…" he whispered, and Yuuri was over to him faster than the speed of light.

An arrow, about half a meter long, made of wood with an iron head and phoenix feathers, was pierced into the area slightly below Wolfram's shoulder. Yuuri saw this with wide eyes, watching Wolfram moan and twitch with every small movement. It was like time had frozen. 'No… no!! this can't be happening!!!' Yuuri thought, clutching Wolfram close to him, but the vividly present scent of the blonde's hair from his shower before convinced him otherwise. He clutched Wolfram's body close to him, and Conrad knelt down next to him, wanting to help pull the arrow out. Yuuri clutched his fiancé to him even more so, possessively. "No." he growled, and Conrad nodded. Gwendal knelt down on Yuuri's left, and whispered, "Yuuri, you're going to have to remove the arrow before it's too late."

Yuuri's eyes opened wide, but then soon after, he processed the information calmly and nodded. "Ok."  
Wolfram looked up at him. "Yuu… :hah: ri… just, :hah: make it… :hah: quick…" he panted, and his body twitched once again as his face was pushed into the crook of Yuuri's neck. "I understand Wolf." Yuuri said, looking up to the broken window. He whispered in the blonde's ear, "Love you, Wolf… sorry…"

With a hand holding Wolfram to him and the other one resting as lightly as possible on the arrow piercing his love's body, he yanked the arrow out, quick and fast. Wolfram let out the loudest yell Yuuri heard, and seeing his love in such an immense amount of pain brought tears to his eyes. He had wanted to suppress Wolfram's scream by holding him close, but it seemed like it had only made him feel worse. Angrily, he looked to the ministers, who were doing nothing but standing around, and then to Conrad.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!! CALL FOR MEDICAL HELP IMMEDIATELY!!!" he shouted, and he held Wolfram even closer to himself. Wolfram was crying softly, whimpering into Yuuri's chest, blood from his own wound smearing onto his face. Being careful of Wolfram's wound, Yuuri cradled the blonde to his chest, rocking him silently and holding his, reassuring him softly everything was going to be ok now. Wolfram loved Yuuri so much, so much that he trusted him fully. 'It's going… :hah: to… be :hah: al… right…' Wolfram thought, looking up at the raven haired boy.  
"Wolf…" Yuuri whispered, burying his face in the blonde's hair. Wolfram looked up at his worryingly. "Don't, not here. They'll see and make assumptions…" he said softly. Yuuri shook his head. "Never mind…" he said, holding the blonde closer and whispering in his fiancé's ear. "Never mind…"

The ministers and officials waited for something to happen. Conrad frowned when he saw several of them whispering in each other's ear. He suspected what they were whispering about was how intimately Yuuri was treating Wolfram, and obviously, it was the only thing they could be talking about right now. Observing their lips, Gwendal only confirmed it by frowning, reading their lips. Conrad followed suit, frowning heavily, taking away the ever present smile on his face.

Wolfram pushed against Yuuri. "Yuuri… :hah: I'm serious. :hah: They'll… they'll know…" Yuuri looked at where Wolfram's hands were, against his chest, bloodied hands of Wolfram, pushing him away. He put his hand on them and took them away. Wolfram let them fall back down to his sides as he fell prey to Yuuri's lips, who captured his in a passionate kiss. "Ahh…" Wolfram moaned, turning red with embarrassment. Yuuri continued, his tongue forcing his way into Wolfram's mouth, wrestling with his fiancé's tongue, smirking and then finally, gently pulling away, a trail of saliva forming. The kiss was quick, but gentle and reassuring. Wolfram smiled at Yuuri, flushed, as his eyes fluttered shut to rest. Then Yuuri hid Wolfram from everyone else's eyes as he turned his eyes down to Wolfram. Corny as it sounded, it seemed like right now, only he and Wolfram were in the room. He looked down at the blonde and kissed the top of his head. Wolfram's arms sneaked around Yuuri's waist and hugged him.

"I… love you." Wolfram said softly, murmuring into Yuuri's chest. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled, stroking Wolfram's back, running his fingers through his hair as his other hand supported his back. "I love you too, Wolf."

Yuuri watched as Wolfram's blood stained more and more of the pearly white coat he was wearing, and more and more, he began to match Yuuri's red ribbon around his neck. He tsked and looked up at Gwendal. "Get me a wet cloth. And make sure it's clean." Gwendal nodded, and he grabbed Wolfram's own napkin, white was still white and clean of any food. He wet it with some water from the jug in the middle of the table and folded it into eights, handing it quickly to Yuuri. Yuuri silently unbuttoned Wolfram's shirt, nearly crying out himself when he located the wound, and then, apologizing to Wolfram softly, held the blonde close again as he pressed the cloth over the wound, in an attempt to clot the wound. Wolfram let out another shout, but this time he was quicker to calm. Conrad had returned with medical help. Yuuri looked up to him.

"King sama, we'll help with with sir Wolfram." One of the head medical men said, and Yuuri shook his head. "I'll take him. Just show me the way."

"But sire, we do have stretchers, there is no need for you to…"

"JUST SHOW ME THE WAY." Yuuri said angrily, then he calmed himself and sighed. "… please." The medic nodded as he frowned, quickly showing Yuuri the way. Gwendal and Conrad watched them down the corridor and went back into the dining hall, where people were already beginning to talk about the scene they had just witnessed. Conrad couldn't help it. He felt proud of Wolfram. 'Even in an emergency like that, he was able to save Yuuri by diving in front of him… really admirable. Wolfram has improved so much, and I know it's Yuuri who has changed him.'

Gwendal addressed the ministers and officials. "Sa, sa!! Shall we all continue dining?? Due to the circumstances, it is obvious why King sama isn't able to join us, but from here on out, I hope you enjoy yourselves. Sir Wolfram and King sama should be done within the next couple of hours, and reports on the situation will be given at the briefing tomorrow morning." He said, and Conrad nodded. Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, THANK GOD for Gwendal.

* * *

Wolfram woke up, strapped down to a bed. Thick, offensive, leather straps.  
"Oh my god!!" he said, beginning to struggle against the leather straps, and he trashed against the white sheets on him. 'Oh god, Yuuri!!! Where the hell are you??! HELP ME, WIMP!!!' he thought, frantically struggling. Suddenly, he heard several calls and picked up a few. 'Where in the nine hells am I…' he thought, accessing the calls.

"Call King sama, Gwendal sama and Conrad sama!!"  
"King wanted to be the first to know!!"  
"He's just outside, inform him about sir Wolfram's awakening."  
Suddenly, one shout silenced the rest, "Will you all please, for the love of god, stop shouting??"

Wolfram made a mental note to thank this particular doctor. He had a splitting headache. Then he heard the doors to the white room open. "WHERE??!" he heard Yuuri shout, and he smiled. Yuuri was coming for him.  
The white curtains were hastily pulled apart, and Yuuri shut them behind him. The doctors put up mild signs of protest, but no one came in. Yuuri sat next to Wolfram.

"H… how do you feel?" he asked, and Wolfram felt slightly startled by Yuuri's expression. Fear? Anger? Sadness? No… it was guilt. Guilt that Wolfram had taken the hit for him, guilty that he had been the cause of the entire thing. Wolfram reached out and touched the other boy's cheek, smiling lightly. "Better."

Yuuri nodded, shifting, not taking Wolfram's hand down. Wolfram smiled and leaned forward, but unfortunately, Conrad and Gwendal were brought in too fast for even a quick kiss. Wolfram growled at the lost opportunity, and Yuuri shook his head. "Whoever did this is going to get it." He muttered lowly, and Conrad frowned. "There's another problem. The ministers are making assumptions."  
Wolfram groaned. "Oh man. I completely forgot." He said, trying to sit up and failing miserably. Yuuri shook his head. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Let them know. In fact, I'll let them know, before they depart tomorrow. I'll tell them all about the engagement." Yuuri said, and Conrad nodded. Wolfram threw his left hand out. "NO!!" he said, and Conrad sighed in relief, thinking about how fortunate it was that everyone had nodded when he asked them to leave the room. Wolfram spoke loudly, and if anyone were here, they would hear his every word. He took Gwendal aside and they spoke about formal procedures, and what they would print on the morning schedules tomorrow, and obviously, measures against these incidents from happening again.

"Wolfram… do you remember all of it?" Yuuri said, shifting slightly. Wolfram frowned and understood what he was talking about.  
_  
[[[Wolfram pushed against Yuuri. "Yuuri… :hah: I'm serious. :hah: They'll… they'll know…" Yuuri looked at where Wolfram's hands were, against his chest, bloodied hands of Wolfram, pushing him away. He put his hand on them and took them away. Wolfram let them fall back down to his sides as he fell prey to Yuuri's lips, who captured his in a passionate kiss. "Ahh…" Wolfram moaned, turning red with embarrassment. Yuuri continued, his tongue forcing his way into Wolfram's mouth, wrestling with his fiancé's tongue, smirking and then finally, gently pulling away, a trail of saliva forming._ The kiss was quick, but gentle and reassuring._ Wolfram smiled at Yuuri, flushed, as his eyes fluttered shut to rest. Then Yuuri hid Wolfram from everyone else's eyes as he turned his eyes down to Wolfram. Corny as it sounded, it seemed like right now, only he and Wolfram were in the room. He looked down at the blonde and kissed the top of his head. Wolfram's arms sneaked around Yuuri's waist and hugged him.  
"I… love you." Wolfram said softly, murmuring into Yuuri's chest. "I love you, Yuuri."  
Yuuri smiled, stroking Wolfram's back, running his fingers through his hair as his other hand supported his back. "I love you too, Wolf."]]]_

Wolfram smiled. "Of course I do." He said, and Yuuri smiled. The he chuckled. "You blushed so cutely for me then… I felt like taking you to the bedroom instead." he said mischievously. Wolfram felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he looked away. "If we were in opposite roles you'd blush for me too, Yuuri. And next time we go to bed, I have every right to make you blush just as furiously." He said, smirking at Yuuri. Yuuri leaned in next to him and smiled.

"It's… A… Date." He whispered, making Wolfram blush all the more. Yuuri smiled, his hand sliding back out from under Wolfram's shirt.

* * *

That night, Yuuri carried Wolfram back, pausing now and then to ask him if it hurt, especially on the stair cases. "I'm fine, Yuuri… just take me to the bedroom." Wolfram said every time he paused, and Yuuri would nod, continuing. Eventually, they got to the room, and Yuuri put a set of clothes on the edge of the bed for Wolfram.

Later, when Yuuri turned around in his shirt and pants, Wolfram had managed to change into white button up pajamas and matching white pants. His toes peeked out from the bottom of his pajamas, and his bandages were hidden nicely. "Yuuri? Can you join me…" Wolfram said from the bed, and Yuuri smiled. "Sure…" he said, running his hand along the red sheets as he reached the edge of the covers, sliding under them, and putting his arms around Wolfram. "Wolf…" he whispered, his lips nudging Wolfram's ear. Wolfram smiled, leaning into him, and Yuuri brought his arms higher around the other's neck, being careful of his wounds.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said, but Yuuri got behind him in surprising speed, holding him in place with his arms circled around the other's stomach. "Wolfram… I'm sorry about today… if only I wasn't…" "If only you weren't what, our Maoh? I'm afraid it's too late to worry about that… or if you weren't my fiancé?" Wolfram said fiercely, possessively. Yuuri whimpered, Wolfram's tongue coating the shell of his ear. Somehow Wolfram had crawled over him, and Yuuri was liking it as he arched off the bed, Wolfram's tongue sliding down the side of his jaw, and then claiming his lips. Yuuri put his arms around Wolfram, one of them on the back of his neck, pulling his closer, deeper into the kiss. "Ahh… Wolf…" Yuuri said, as Wolfram moved down to his neck, arching off the bed. Wolfram moaned, seeing his Yuuri like that, and then he lifted himself off the raven haired boy. "Yuuri, stop it…" Wolfram said, sitting to one side as Yuuri looked at him, disappointed at him stopping. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his legs, scrunching into a ball. "Stop what, Wolf…" Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked over to him, wincing slightly as the bandages on his chest stretched over his wounds. "Stop looking so…" Wolfram mocked struggling for the word. "… Delicious…" he finished, and he pushed Yuuri over again, continuing.

"Oh god… Wolf…" Yuuri said, but then he turned on Wolfram, holding him down by his wrists and smiling. Wolfram turned away, muttering something close to, "wanted to be on top", sulking. Yuuri grinned, and then turned serious. "Wolf… this afternoon… I'll make it up to you…" he whispered, and Wolfram's eyes opened wide. He flushed red. "You… you don't have to do that…" he stuttered, and then Yuuri smirked, "Oh Wolfram… but I want to. Are you going to let me??"

His fingers traced the hem of Wolfram's pajama bottoms, but stopped there. He unbuttoned Wolfram's pajamas, and paused. Wolfram was panting, with his hands by the side of his head, giving Yuuri full access to his body while he looked to the right, his eyes shut from the pleasure. His mouth was slightly open, his heavy breathing very apparent. Yuuri was officially turned on, with his hot fiancé writhing on the bed for him, panting and moaning his name, wanting more and more of him. ALL of him… Yuuri moved upward and tilted Wolfram's chin upwards. Yuuri smiled as Wolfram's eyes fluttered open. "Well? Will you?" he asked again, and Wolfram got up, with Yuuri supporting him back. He hugged the other boy to him, curling up against his chest. Wolfram knew that Yuuri loved him. So…

"Yeah."

Yuuri smiled at this, his hands resting in Wolfram's slender hips as he held his fiancé to his chest, and Wolfram smiled as he thought of the night ahead of them. A night of having se… making love, making love with the man he DID love. The night was surely going to be one of his most memorable ones. "I love you so much, Wolf. You know that, right?" Yuuri said, his eyes pleading to Wolfram unnecessarily that it was the truth. Wolfram smiled. "Of course I do, love." He said, grinding against Yuuri. Yuuri gasped in surprise and pleasure, and then he smirked at the younger boy, who shrugged, and then smiled innocently. "And I love you too, of course… Mmph!!" he said, muffled at the last bit as Yuuri kissed him ferociously, ending the kiss as he let Wolfram fall backwards onto the pillow. He tilted his head upwards as he observed the boy beneath him, his fiancé, Wolfram. "Mine." He growled ferociously, and Wolfram felt a surge of possessiveness in Yuuri. "Possessive wimp." He teased, and Yuuri bent down, whispering in his ear, "Of course. Who wouldn't be possessive, with you as their fiancé? It's because you're you, Wolf…" he whispered in the boy's ear, his hand brushing the other's thigh, causing Wolfram to moan loudly. "It's you Wolf, walking sex. Obviously I'm possessive." Yuuri said, shrugging as he smirked into Wolfram's kiss, undressing both of them at impeccable speed. Wolfram smiled. "You know… Yuuri… the term walking sex is…" he flushed. Yuuri grinned mischievously. "… Right. You are, period. And also you are, very much, mine." He said, running his hand over Wolfram's chest, which made him wince from the contact to his wound. He held Yuuri's hand guiltily, and whispered, "Sorry, Yuuri… it hurts…" Wolfram said, and Yuuri interlaced his and Wolfram's fingers. "I won't do it again, Wolf, but you did look very cute when you winced from my touch." He admitted, and Wolfram looked up at him, red.

"Yuuri… about tomorrow… are you really going to… tell them??"

Yuuri kissed Wolfram gently, and he hugged the blonde. He slid his fingers around and rested them in the small of Wolfram's back, holding him. "Tomorrow will worry about itself." He said, tapping the blonde's nose with his own. "For now, Wolf, worry about your being able to walk tomorrow." He smirked, and Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Yuuri AHH!!" Wolfram moaned, and Yuuri smirked against his pale skin. 'I'll worry about _showing _them tomorrow.'

* * *

In the morning, Wolfram woke up snuggled against Yuuri. Surprisingly, in the midst of all they had done yesterday, the bandages on his wound were still intact. He supposed Yuuri was just able to take care of him like that. He watched the young king sleep, not moving save for his head in case he woke him up. Yuuri's arms were curled around the blonde protectively, and Wolfram probably couldn't move or he'd wake his lover up.

Too late. Wolfram felt Yuuri move, and he got up. "Good morning…" Wolfram whispered, kissing Yuuri on the lips, smiling at the love bites he had left on his fiancé the night before. Yuuri smiled into the kiss, opening his eyes only when Wolfram had stopped, pulling away. "Mmm… I'm telling you, Wolf… I should get a wake up kiss like that everyday." He smirked, and Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Come on, up. We've got something… important, to do today." Wolfram stated with some difficulty, and Yuuri nodded. 'It'll be easy, Wolf… I'm worried only about how you'll "punish" me for it later on… or maybe I'll have too much pleasure from it…' he thought, a smiled on his face as he watched Wolfram get ready to face the ministers in his usual blue uniform. He got ready too, in his black one. Then he pulled on a black cape. Wolfram nodded. "I always did think that the cape suited you." He said, and Yuuri smiled. Then he held out his hand as he opened the room door.

"Let's go."

Wolfram looked at the hand and nodded, taking it. Yuuri smiled as they ran into Conrad, who looked down at their linked hands and nodded, smiling. Gwendal greeted them normally, meeting them at the lounge later on, and they ran through the day's agenda and the procedures for the morning briefing. Then Wolfram sighed. "Yuuri…"

"I am telling them. And I'll use my own ways." Yuuri said, and Wolfram felt like he got a slap in the face. He took Yuuri by the collar. "I'M YOUR FIANCE, DAMMIT!! DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS AT ALL?!?!!" he yelled, and Conrad frowned. Gwendal finished his tea and calmly walked away to make a new cup. Yuuri looked down to the floor. Conrad went off to join his elder brother, leaving the 2 younger ones alone.

"Are you afraid that I'll embarrass you?" he asked, and Wolfram took a step back. His emerald eyes reflected love for the king. Then Yuuri looked up and knocked the table with his leg, grabbing hold of Wolfram and holding him tight, slamming his lips onto the blonde's. Wolfram's eyes opened wide, but after a while, his arms wrapped around the other's, feeling his wound under this clothing, but ignoring the pulsing pain. Yuuri pulled down the neck of Wolfram's shirt, smiling at him as they turned from Wolfram's older brothers' sight. "Wolf… I claimed you. See? Like this…" Yuuri said, sucking on the same love bite he had left on Wolfram's neck the night before. Wolfram automatically sighed and threw his head backward, his grip on Yuuri tightening. Then Yuuri stopped and folded his collar back up, kissing his love while he did so. "I wouldn't embarrass you, because I've said it before, you're mine. I wouldn't embarrass you if you were mine." He stated, and Wolfram hugged him.

"I know, Yuuri. I'll trust you. You tell them whatever you want to. And I'll do whatever you say." Wolfram said, their noses touching lightly. This was exactly what Yuuri was hoping to hear. "Whatever?" he asked innocently, and Wolfram nodded. Then Yuuri smiled.  
"O. K. Just trust me, Wolf chan." He grinned, and Wolfram turned away at the embarrassing nickname. They held hands as they walked down the corridor, earning several whispers around the corner, but frankly, neither of them cared. Conrad and Gwendal were behind them, and then they directed Yuuri and Wolfram to the conference hall where they had been in the previous day. The morning briefing was about to commence.  
Yuuri and Wolfram braced themselves.

The doors to the room opened, and the 4 of them confidently took their seats, staring the other ministers down, which they probably wasn't expecting, since they looked away every time they caught Yuuri or Wolfram staring at them. Conrad stood up and cleared his throat. "This morning's briefing shall now commence." He said loudly, and the ministers began to chatter. Minister Cal Divarnt, or course, with his love for children stood up and asked, "And how is Sir Wolfram feeling this morning?"

Yuuri smiled. How like minister Cal Divarnt. "He is feeling much better this morning, and we have something to tell you." He added, and Wolfram shut his eyes, opening them only when he knew that only the young king was in his line of view. Yuuri was frowning. "Wolfram, sit here." He said, and Wolfram, bewildered, only asked, "Sit where?" and Yuuri resisted laughing at his cute unknowing face. He gestured to his lap, and Wolfram flushed furious. 'OH GOD, WHY…' Wolfram thought, shutting his eyes as his body walked involuntarily to the king. Yuuri pushed his chair backward and Wolfram sat across his lap, turning away from the ministers and officials.

"The whole big gigantic secret is that me and Wolfram are engaged." Yuuri said, and Wolfram twitched. Conrad and Gwendal started laughing their heads off, and Wolfram chuckled. Yuuri himself smiled, and the ministers and officials were stunned in their seats, staring at the 4 of them laughing. Then Yuuri kissed Wolfram on neck, pulling down his collar. Wolfram gasped, and crouched over Yuuri, hiding his red face from the rest. "This is Wolfram we're talking about, gentlemen." Yuuri smiled, and he ran his tongue discreetly along Wolfram's jaw line. Wolfram's back arched and his grip on Yuuri tightened, his eyes shut and his face to the ceiling. "Now, if I can make him moan…" and Wolfram moaned, Yuuri's hands sliding up his thigh, "Gasp…" and Wolfram gasped, Yuuri's lips running the shell of his ear, "And even cry…" and Wolfram resisted crying out as Yuuri sucked on that sweet love bit from the day before, whimpering and shooting a glare at Yuuri instead, who smiled. "… who can't I handle? Who in this land can I not tackle after being able to… "tame" Wolfram??" he smirked at the table of ministers. They seemed stunned by Yuuri's bold display, and who in the nine hells wouldn't be, for god's sake??

Conrad stood up. "Me and Gwendal may testify to the keeping of their engagement secret. We feared for both King sama and Wolfram's safety, and thus it was so. We assure you that the engagement was accidental." He smiled at their confused faces, and Gwendal grinned, standing himself. "Allow me?" he asked, and Yuuri nodded, Wolfram standing next to his chair now, his hand resting on the back of the chair. Gwendal coughed before continuing. "When King sama first came to the demon world, he didn't know about the traditions of this place, and when a hot-tempered Wolfram insulted his mother, Yuuri slapped Wolfram across his left cheek." Here he stopped, laughing. The ministers were comforted by Gwendal's laughter, and Conrad slowly joined in. Soon many of the ministers had joined in, and a man amidst the group stood up.

"I would like to represent the ministers in a toast to the long lasting relationship between King sama and Sir wolfram, may your days be happy and blissful together!!!" Yuuri and Wolfram smiled at this. Gwendal stood in between them, with Conrad to the side of Yuuri.

"Hear hear!!!"

"Perform the Drinking ceremony!!" someone said, and Wolfram immediately turned red. Conrad laughed. "What's the drinking ceremony?" Yuuri asked in all honesty, and Conrad explained, "You exchange cups. It proclaims undying love or something, I think. Too many traditions for I myself to memorize." He chuckled, and Gwendal was pouring more drink in both Yuuri's and Wolfram's glass. Yuuri himself turned slightly red as he and Wolfram wound their arms together, drinking from each other's glass. The ministers and officials whooped and cheered, some even going so far as to propose more toasts. Yuuri and Wolfram felt so…

Blessed.

Yuuri loved Wolfram, and he never felt so happy in his life, just to spend time with him and to be by his side. And he was under no circumstances going to believe Wolfram felt otherwise. He pulled Wolfram in for a kiss.

"Mmm… I love you, Wolf."

Wolfram smiled. "I love you too, Yuuri…"

Together by accident. Bound by love.  
Could relationships get any sweeter?

* * *

Please review? Advice is much appreciated.  
Work began on 12/11/08, 4:21am.  
Done on 15/11/08, 2:04pm.


End file.
